Pink Rose: Childhood Memories of Seiya and Usagi
by Takira G2
Summary: A Seiya&Usagi fic. About how they could've met when they were kids. This is my first fic so please r&r.


Author's note: Do you remember the whole rose thing with Usagi and Mamoru in the Sailor Moon R movie?   
Well, this is kinda like that except Usagi's with Seiya and Seiya isn't injured. I hope you like it! ^^  
  
Pink Rose: Childhood Memories of Seiya and Usagi  
  
A blonde, little, and cute girl with a hairstyle resembling two odango's strolled out of the  
hospital. She was smiling brightly, because today, she was going to become a big sister. Usagi was   
patiently waiting for the arrival of her little brother when her mom told her dad to ask Usagi to   
take a walk because they were afraid she would be disturbed by the scene. Whatever that meant.  
  
So Usagi looked around the hospital's incredibly huge front yard for something to do.   
Suddenly, she spotted a beautiful pink rose sitting beside a tree. She started to run towards it   
when she tripped over a small log and landed on her face.  
  
"Are you okay, Odango?" a voice asked.  
Usagi sat up, and found herself looking at a young boy about her age with dark hair that   
was tied up in a little ponytail.  
"Don't make fun of my hair!" Usagi shouted before storming away.  
"Wait!" the boy called after her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
So Usagi turned around to see the boy, who was smiling and held his hand out to the cute   
girl. "My name is Seiya."  
Usagi stared at the boy and his outstretched hand. Then she shook his hand and said,   
"I'm Usagi."  
  
"Usagi, huh?" Seiya raised an eyebrow. "I still think Odango suits you better."  
Usagi sighed. "Okay, okay. Call me Odango. But it's only for today!"  
"What's so special about today?" Seiya asked, puzzled.  
Usagi beamed. "Today is the day that I will become a big sister!"  
Seiya smiled. "Your little brother is very lucky."  
Usagi blushed and laughed. "Not if I get annoyed with him!"  
"You wanna go somewhere to play?" Seiya asked.  
"Sure, it's not like if I have anything else to do," Usagi replied with a smile.  
"Wait here," Seiya told Usagi. "I'll go tell my brothers."  
  
Usagi watched as Seiya ran toward two boys who looked about the same age as himself.   
One had silver hair, and beautiful green eyes. The other had brown hair, and was the tallest of   
them all. But they all had their hair tied in a little ponytail. Usagi watched as Seiya conversed   
with his brothers and ran back to her.  
  
"Let's go!" Seiya beamed, grabbing Usagi's hand.  
"Wait! Seiya-san!"  
"Just call me Seiya-chan!"  
"Where are we going Seiya-chan?!"  
  
Then Seiya stopped, and looked at Usagi. "I have no idea." He looked around. "How about there?" He pointed to the tree   
where Usagi originally wanted to go to. But by this time Usagi had already forgotten about the pink rose.  
"Sure!"  
Usagi and Seiya sat down under the tree, tired from the running.  
"So where did you come from, Seiya-chan? Do you live near here?" Usagi asked.  
"Nop." Seiya replied. "My home is far away from here."  
"The why did you come?" Usagi asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"I mean, why did to come here?" Usagi repeated.  
"Field research," Seiya muttered under his breath.  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, we came here to visit." Seiya smiled nervously. "Because this place is so   
beautiful!!"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it? That's why I'm going to protect it.   
I don't know how but I've decided that I'm going to protect this place, for the sake of my family   
and my friends."  
  
Seiya was surprised. He was surprised that a girl as young as himself could have so much   
determination about such a thing. By this time, Yaten was already motioning for Seiya to go back,   
but Seiya just held up his hand in response, telling Yaten to give him more time.  
  
Then Seiya started to look around for a present he could leave with the angelic and brave   
Odango. He was glancing around when he spotted a beautiful pink rose beside him.  
  
"Here, Odango," Seiya said, handing Usagi the rose.  
"This was the flower I was looking for!" Usagi beamed. "Thanks Seiya-chan!"  
"Ouch!" Usagi said as she touched the rose. She winced when she saw a bleeding cut on her   
thumb.  
"Odango!" Seiya said, panicking.  
"I'm okay, Seiya-chan! Don't worry!" Usagi said as she blinked away a few tears.  
  
Then, slowly and gently, Seiya held Usagi's hand in his, and brought her thumb to his mouth. Usagi blushed, but she didn't   
stop him.  
  
After about five seconds, Seiya pulled Usagi's thumb from his mouth. "Is that better?"  
"Yeah," Usagi said softly.  
Then Seiya showed Usagi how to hold the rose so that it wouldn't hurt her fingers.  
"Well, I'd better get going," Seiya said, preparing to get up.  
  
"Wait, Seiya-chan!" Usagi said. She carefully pulled a petal from the rose. "Here!"   
she said, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which caused Seiya to blush furiously as he walked away.  
"Bye, Seiya-chan! I hope we meet again sometime!" Usagi said as she smiled and waved,   
holding the pink rose Seiya had given her.  
  
Smiling and waving as Usagi was, Seiya thought, "I hope we meet again, too, Odango." 


End file.
